The Chipmunk Calendar
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: A series of Christmas one shots leading up to Christmas! All different. All funny, cute and Christmassy. It's like an Advent Calendar. There will be a one shot every day leading up to Christmas! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. The Advent Calendar

The Chipmunk's Advent calendar of short stories

Chapter 1: The Advent Calendar

**I decided to write a bunch of Christmas one shots leading up to Christmas. Sort of like an advent calendar! They will be in their Cartoon form! **

**Hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

"Well, boys. It's the first day of December, you know what that means." Dave said as he smiled down at his three sons. Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

All three of the boys grinned up at him "We get to open our Advent Calendars!" The boys shouted in unison.

Dave brought out their advent calendars. He gave Theodore a green advent calendar with him printed on the front. Simon had a blue one; again he was printed on the front. Alvin got the red one with him printed on the front as well.

When they popped open the first door of the Advent Calendar Theodore got a chocolate shaped like a sandwich, Simon got chocolate shaped like glasses and Alvin got a piece of chocolate shaped like his beloved cap. They all ate the piece of chocolate quickly.

"Wow! When did these get made?" Alvin asked as he handed Dave his advent calendar, his brothers did the same.

"They just made them a couple of months ago; I knew you boys would love them." Theodore stared at Dave longingly as he put his Advent Calendar on the top shelf; somewhere he'd never get it. "Don't touch them until tomorrow, guys." With that Dave walked out of the kitchen.

Alvin followed him "I'm going to go play some of my _old_ video games, y'know until you get me the new ones." He grinned up at Dave who glanced over his shoulder at him. "Hint, hint." Alvin said as they both walked out of the room.

Simon patted Theodore's back "Want to come help me in the lab, Theo?" Theodore kept his gaze upon his advent calendar that was away up on top of the shelves; he shook his head. "Alright then." With that Simon walked off towards the basement. Theodore just stood there trying to keep his hunger from getting the better of him. It didn't work.

He quickly ran over to the table and began to push one of the wooden chairs over to the counter. When it was close enough to the counter top he clambered on top of it and then hopped onto the counter.

Theodore began to leap up and down to try to reach his advent calendar. He stayed like that for about five minutes. He began to pant heavily and knew he had to find another way.

He grabbed a pile of plates and stacked them up one by one; he began to wobble and knew this had been a bad idea. He fell backwards onto the chair, no plates fell though. Luckily.

The green clad munk knew he'd need a better plan, much better than any plan he'd ever come up with. He'd have to go to...Alvin.

* * *

Theodore knocked quietly on the door and walked into the darkened room. At the other side it was lit up by the glow of their TV, flashing lights and lasers flew across the screen as Alvin played his video game. "Um...Alvin?" Theodore asked.

The pause screen appeared on the screen and Alvin spun around on his chair "I've been expecting you, Theodore." Alvin said seriously. Theodore looked around with a raised eyebrow. "You were?" The young munk asked.

Alvin shook his head "Nah, I just thought I'd be dramatic." With that he spun back towards the TV and began to play his game again. "So, what do you want, Theo?"

Theodore stepped forward into the room and shut the door behind him, they were plunged into darkness. The only light coming from the TV screen. "Well, I need to reach something...something high up that I can't reach by myself. Do you think you could help me?" Theodore twiddled his thumbs as he waited for an answer.

Alvin didn't look away from the screen "Well, I have two options. One. You could either use that old remote control helicopter. Two. Wait until tomorrow to open the next door of the Advent Calendar."

Theodore gasped "How did you know?" Alvin laughed a little. "How could I not?" Theodore stepped forward a little, tilting his head in confusion "Theo, you do this every year, that's why Dave puts the Advent Calendars up on top of that shelf."

Theodore sighed "I'm going to get it this year!" With that the green clad munk ran over to the cupboard and opened it up. Inside there were mounds and mounds of old clothes, old toys, old games and other old things.

He climbed up the mounds of old junk as if it were a mountain, he reached the top and pulled out the old helicopter, he picked up the remote too. He slid down the mounds and ran to the door. "Victory shall be mine!" He called as he ran.

* * *

Once Theodore had put new batteries in the remote he began to fly it around to test it out. Once it was prepared he began to precariously fly it up to the Advent Calendars.

The helicopter ended up hitting the shelf and then went out of control and crash landed into the sink, thus short circuiting it. Theodore cringed as he scrambled onto the chair and hopped onto the counter top. He peered into the soapy water and waved it off. "I can get that later." He then jumped down.

That's when a thought entered his mind. Maybe he could use both of his brothers to his advantage. He smiled evilly to himself. He really did turn into a little devil when it came to Advent Calendars.

* * *

Theodore bounded down into Simon's lab where his older brother was mixing chemicals. Theodore began to think of his long lost teddy bear and it brought tears to his eyes. Perfect.

He slowly walked over to his brother and sniffed "Simon, I lost my helicopter...c-can I use yours?" Theodore pouted as he looked up at his brother who smiled down at him. "Of course you can, Theo. As long as you can find it you can use it."

Theodore jumped with joy "Thanks!" With that he darted up the stairs with a speed that surprised Simon.

* * *

Theodore ventured into the many mounds of old things again; he pulled out Simon's blue helicopter. Now it was time for the next part of his plan.

He walked over to Alvin's chair "Um...Alvin?" His brother glanced down at him. "What is it, Theo? I'm about to beat my high score!" Alvin said as he furiously mashed the buttons on the controller.

Theodore then faced the door and he began to walk out "Alright then. I guess you don't care that I found the new game Dave got you." Suddenly the game was paused and Alvin was standing in front of Theodore with a paw on his shoulder to stop him.

"Where is it?" Alvin asked in pure intensity. Theodore smiled "On top of the Advent Calendars." With that Alvin snatched the helicopter out of Theodore's hand along with the controller before bolting it downstairs. Theodore ran after him.

* * *

"It's all in the thumb, Theodore." Alvin smirked as he controlled the helicopter with pure style and concentration.

It neared the Advent Calendars. Then it dropped onto the Calendars; knocking all three of them down to the floor. The Helicopter began to short circuit seeing as it had smacked off of the wall, Alvin had no control over it whatsoever. It flew over their head making them duck; Dave walked in and screamed as the blue helicopter flew at him. He had no time to turn and run; it was only a few inches away. It ended up smacking him right in the nose.

Alvin smiled sheepishly and threw the controller into the bin. "Nicely played, Brother." He whispered as he made his way out of the room, he glanced back at his brother who was stuffing his face with the chocolates. "Nicely played."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I'll have the second one up soon! **


	2. Ice Skating on the way to School

Chapter 2: Ice skating on the way to school

* * *

The Seville boys had just gotten out of their beds. They were getting changed into their clothes for the day. Dave was down stairs making them some hot chocolate; it was pretty cold down stairs.

The three boys trampled down the stairs, throwing their bags, glove, hats and jackets to the side where they'd get them later.

The three boys joined their father at the table "Hey, Dave!" They all said in unison.

"Hey, guys." Dave said; hardly looking up from his newspaper. The three munks began to eat their toast and drink their hot chocolate. While they did this Dave got up and walked to the window beside their front door; he looked out.

There was no snow at all; too cold to snow. Frost lay in thick clumps on the ground; the grass looked like it could be snapped clean off of the ground. He sighed heavily when he noticed that his car was completely covered in ice; he'd have to muster all the strength he had to get it off.

He walked back to the table where the three boys where finishing off their breakfast "Looks like I can't drive you to school today, boys." Dave sighed as he sat back down at the table "The car will take me half an hour to defrost." The three boys sighed heavily. "Just our luck." Alvin groaned as he took his plate over to the sink.

* * *

The boys stood in the doorway staring out at the frost world. They were huddled together in their puffy coat, their woolly jumpers, hats, scarves and gloves.

"Have fun at school, boys." Dave cringed. He stared at the car as he held his tiny plastic scraper in his hand, it'd probably snap the minute he used it.

The boys waddled out of their front garden and made their way down the street. "Hey, why don't we take the short cut?" Alvin said as he began to waddle over to the other path.

"Alvin." Simon moaned "You do remember the last time this happened, _right?" _Simon said as he waddled to his older brother to stop him from continuing over the road.

"Yes Simon, I remember it. And do you remember what happened when you kept reminding me?" Alvin growled. Simon crossed his arms as much as he could over his many layers. Theodore followed the two bickering boys onto the icy path and then down a lane.

* * *

"Do you still think this was a good idea, Alvin?" Simon asked in annoyance as he and said brother lay in a pile on the cold icy ground; struggling to get up. "Shut up, Simon!" Was the red clad's come back.

Theodore managed to grab them and then pull them to their feet. They continued down the icy path but that's when it all went wrong.

Theodore's legs buckled and he began to wave his arms frantically as he tried to balance but it was too late, he was slipping down the small hill that led to the ice lake. As he went he grabbed Simon who grabbed Alvin and they all went down.

Theodore fell onto his back as he zoomed down the icy hill, Simon fell onto his butt and Alvin was standing up like he was on a surfing board; _cheering? _

Eventually they hit a giant slope; sending them high into the air and crash landing onto the tough ice of the lake. Theodore skidded to a halt. Simon spun a little before he gently stopped but Alvin went flying past the bother of them; he was now lying on his belly and went head first into a bunch of bushes.

When he emerged he was covered in green leaves, moss and twigs. "Well, that was fun." Theodore replied sheepishly as he looked over at his woozy brother.

Simon snickered a little as he approached his bed-ragged brother "I told you so." Alvin growled lowly at his brother. "You're so lucky I have so many layers on or right now I'd be scratching your eyes out!" Alvin then stormed off; slipping slightly on his way there.

His two younger brothers laughed a little before following him.

* * *

For the next couple of minutes they all walked in silence. That was until Theodore began to lighten the mood. "That was quite fun, right guys?" Simon looked at Alvin who looked back at him.

"I guess." Alvin replied flatly.

"Yeah, but now we're going to be late." Simon said as he looked down at the school in the distance; they were standing on a hill at the side of the road. That's when Theodore smiled.

"No we won't!" Theodore ran in between his brothers, grabbed their hands and all three of them shot down the pavement; screaming their heads off.

They shot past lamp posts, people, dogs, cats and even cars. It was just like they were ice skating. When Alvin realized his little brother's plan he smiled and reached out his hand, he grabbed a lamp post which spun them around at an alarming rate and shot them into the school grounds.

They ended up tripping over and falling onto the icy ground again; they skidded to a halt in front of the Chipettes feet. "We made it!" Simon exclaimed in a broken voice. The Chipettes looked at each other in confusion and then looked back down at the boys.

"Didn't you hear?" Eleanor asked as he helped the three boys up.

"What? What didn't we hear?" Simon asked as he dusted himself off.

"School is cancelled." Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"The principal called it off because it's too dangerous for the parents to drive their kids in and the path's too icy for the kids." Jeanette added. All the boys' eyes widened as realization struck them. They all fell backwards onto the floor as if they had fainted.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! **

**Oh, I'm also taking ideas so if you have any then please leave them in the reviews because 25 different one shots is a lot of work! So don't hesitate to send them in!**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **


	3. Christmas Flu

Chapter 3: Christmas Flu

**I'd like to thank blossom2012 for this idea! **

Simon lay under his covers in a ball. His nose was a bright red colour and his eyes were dim and scratchy. He had several tissues lying under there with him.

Both of his brothers had been evacuated out of the room to stop them from catching what Simon had caught. But by the look of things this flu has been travelling round the whole town.

Simon poked his head out from under the blankets and took a wheezy sigh before ringing the small bell Dave had got him; he only had to use it whenever he needed something.

Dave walked into the room with a fresh box of tissues and a bottle of medicine and a spoon. He sat at the side of the blue clad bed and sat the tissues onto the bedside table. "How are you feeling, Simon?" Dave asked as he began to pour the gloopy medicine onto the spoon. Simon's lung-aching cough answered his question.

Simon swallowed hard as the spoon approached his mouth; he opened slowly and let the liquid slip down his throat as he swallowed it. "Do you need anything?" Dave asked as he picked up some of Simon's used tissues and threw them into the bin.

Simon let out yet another wheezy cough but managed to squeeze out "I need a drink." Dave nodded before leaving the room to get his son a drink. When he had left Simon curled back into a ball.

* * *

Alvin and Theodore were sitting on the couch watching some cartoons when Dave came down the stairs. Theodore obviously the most worried about his older brother crawled over to the other end of the couch to talk to Dave. "So, how is he?" Theodore asked his dad.

Dave sighed as he began to pour the orange juice into a glass "He could be better but he's getting there. He can sit up now." Theodore sighed but gave Dave a smile.

Once Dave had poured the juice and put it back in the fridge he disappeared upstairs. Alvin gave him a quick glance but went back to watching his cartoons.

"I hope Simon's ok." Theodore said as he plopped back down into his seat. Alvin rolled his eyes "He's just pretending. He just wants to stay in bed and make us his slaves."

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Dave ran down the stairs and answered it.

"Hello?" Dave asked. Both Alvin and Theodore looked over the back of the couch when they heard Dave sigh loudly. "Ok, I'll be there in a little while." With that Dave put down the phone down and turned to his two boys.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Theodore asked as Dave walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his car keys.

"They need me at work. It's an emergency." Theodore and Alvin looked at each other as their father grabbed his coat.

"What about Simon?" Alvin asked as he raised an eyebrow, Dave gave him a pleading look that answered his question. "Oh no, no, no." Alvin said as he shook his head and folded his arms over his chest.

Theodore sighed "Fine, I'll look after Simon." Dave smiled and nodded at Theodore. "Thanks, Theodore." With that Dave left the house and Theodore rushed up stairs leaving behind a grumpy Alvin.

* * *

Theodore chapped quietly on the bedroom door before walking in. He was shocked to see Simon lying limply on the bed with his pale face and runny nose.

"Hi, Simon." Theodore whispered as he approached his older brother who forced him a smile. "How are you feeling?" Simon shrugged at his little brother's question.

"Can you get me something to eat?" Simon slowly asked in his worn out voice. Theodore nodded his head "Of course." With that he disappeared out of the room and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He grabbed some bread out of the bread bin in the kitchen and put it into the toaster before making his brother another orange juice to wash it down with. He smeared the toast with butter and took it up to his brother but as he was walking up the stairs Alvin called up to him "See what I mean? He's treating you like a slave." Theodore just rolled his eyes and continued to bound up the stairs.

* * *

An hour had passed since Theodore had went up to check on Simon. Alvin still sat on the couch watching TV but he was also wondering why his baby brother was taking so long.

Alvin sighed loudly before hopping off the couch "I better see if he's ok." Alvin said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

Alvin chapped loudly on the bedroom door before storming in. There lying on the green clad bed was Theodore and he looked just as bad as Simon with the pale face and the runny nose.

Alvin groaned "Don't tell me you caught his flu." Theodore slowly nodded his head slowly. "Sorry." Theodore replied as he began to sneeze. Alvin groaned as he was about to storm out the door but was stopped by Theodore's wheezy cough.

"Look," Alvin said as he spun on his heel to face both of his sick brothers "I'm not gonna be your slave so you can forget it!" Alvin then turned and walked out the door.

"Alvin..." Theodore wheezed but it was too late, his brother was already on his way down stairs. He had also made his decision; he wasn't going to look after them.

* * *

"I can't believe him," Simon wheezed as he scratched his throat "We're sick and need a little help and he just storms off like that! I can't-" Simon as cut off as he began to cough violently.

"Take it easy, Simon." Theodore whispered.

Simon shrugged before crawling back under the covers and tucking himself back into a ball. Theodore stared at the door and could hear the cartoons Alvin was watching from down stairs; Theodore sighed. He really did think that Alvin would change his mind but unfortunately not.

The chubby chipmunk then curled into a ball and tried his hardest not to cry; some tears escaped his eyes but that was it.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and then he heard something being flung onto the bedside table. He quickly pulled the covers away from his face and smiled at Alvin who stood at the end of his bed.

Alvin was carrying two bottles of energy juice in both if his hands, he had to moist towels slung over his shoulder, he had two clean buckets over his head and he was carrying one tissue box in his mouth since the other one was sitting on the bedside table nest to Theodore.

First of all he placed an energy juice on the bedside table closest to Theodore and then took one of the buckets off of his head and sat it on the ground near Theodore. He then placed the towel over his baby brother's head before going over to Simon's side of the room and doing the exact same thing to him.

"Well, I'm impressed." Simon smiled as Alvin opened his juice seeing as he was too weak to open it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alvin said as he rolled his eyes. "Do any of you need anything?" Alvin said as he put the juice back onto the bedside table and stood up.

"Well..." Theodore trailed off as he looked over at his brother "I was wondering if you could turn on the TV for us." Alvin sighed as he approached the old but still in perfect condition TV. He then switched it on.

"There. Happy now?" Alvin asked as he approached the door, both Simon and Theodore smiled at him. Alvin sighed as he turned to face them in the door way "If you need anything just...ring the bell." With that Alvin stormed out of the room and back down the stairs.

* * *

A couple hours later Dave came home. He walked into the living room and saw that no one was there; he expected Alvin to be still sitting on the couch.

Dave dropped the keys onto the coffee table and walked into the kitchen; still no one was there. "Hello?" He called.

Suddenly little feet were heard hurrying down the stairs. Dave walked out of the kitchen to see who it was; it was Alvin. Dave noticed that the red clad chipmunk had quite a pale face and his nose was running a little.

"Hey, Dave." The chipmunk said as he walked over to his father.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dave asked as he felt his son's roasting forehead.

"Of course I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not?" Alvin asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, you're burning up and you look like you've caught Simon's flu." Dave said. Alvin scoffed but before he could say anything he sneezed loudly and then started to cough loudly.

"Oh no." Alvin's eyes widened as he realized what Dave had said was true. "NOOOOO!" Alvin screamed but was cut off with yet another cough.

"C'mon, Buddy." Dave said as he took Alvin's hand "Let's get you into bed." Suddenly a cocky smile appeared on Alvin's face.

"Does this mean you're my servant?" Dave just rolled his eyes at his eldest son and continues up the stairs.

* * *

**Well there's Day three!**

**I'm sorry that it was a little late but I actually caught the flu yesterday and every time I looked at the laptop screen I felt really dizzy and it would give me a headache :/ I'm feeling a little bit better so possible I'll have chapter four up today too so look out for it! **

**Please Review! **


	4. The First Snowfall

Chapter 4: The First Snowfall

* * *

Eleanor stood at her bedroom window staring out at the white wonderland with a wide grin on her face. It was her very first snowfall.

"I can't believe it's really snowing!" She chirped as both of her sisters walked into the room from the door behind her.

"I know, Eleanor. Isn't it amazing?!" Jeanette squealed as she ran to the window too.

"Miss Miller said that we have to go over to Dave's house tonight since she's got to go to her bingo club." Brittany said as she walked over to the wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Better get wrapped up then." Eleanor smiled as she and Jeanette picked out their outfits for the day.

After they had gotten changed into their warm jackets, woolly scarves, gloves and hats they all lined up at the door and stared out at the snow that still fell from the sky.

Then they all walked out into the cold, frosty snow. "Wow this is magical!" Eleanor said as she skipped through the snow with a pleased grin on her face; her sisters joined her.

They skipped down the path; kicking up snow and watching the lights begin to turn on as the day faded to night. Every house decoration that sat in the gardens glowed off of the heavenly white sheet of snow; the chipettes sighed in content.

They then crossed the quiet road over to the Seville's house. Brittany was the one to chap the door whilst her sisters were picking up the snow and throwing it into the air.

After a little wait Dave eventually answered the door with a cheery grin on his face "Hello, Girls. Come in, the boys will be down in a second." The chipettes smiled at Dave before walking into the warm house. They all sat on the couch while Dave went up stairs to check on the boys.

Suddenly the boys appeared at the bottom of the stairs in their full winter outfits, they all smiled at the girls. "Ready to go outside?" Simon asked as he and his brothers approached the front door. The chipettes nodded and they leapt off of the couch and hurried to the door.

Theodore opened the door and it was a lot darker than it had been when they first went out. The street lights stood out well against the dark night sky, the snow still fell from above.

As Brittany looked around in amazement she was taken off guard and was pelted with a snowball that hit her right in the face. She screamed in horror as she fell backwards into the snow. She wiped the snow out of her eyes and looked around, a glare settled on her face as she found Alvin laughing his head off at her. She could tell that it had been him.

While Alvin was laughing Brittany stood up and wiped the snow off of her clothes and then grabbed a handful of snow "You're gonna get it, Seville." She said as she moulded the snow into a ball.

"Bring it on, Miller." Alvin smirked as he dodged her snowball and began to make one himself.

While they attacked each other with snowballs Simon and Jeanette sat in the snow and caught snowflakes in their mouths.

"This is wonderful!" Jeanette sighed as she looked over at Simon "I love the snow." Simon gave a friendly laugh. "Yeah, gotta love snow." He opened his mouth and began to catch the snowflakes once again; Jeanette copied.

Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor lay down in the snow and made snow munks while giggling away to themselves.

Everything was peaceful as each of them did their own thing. Eventually the snow began to stop falling and the chipmunks got tired and cold, so cold that they couldn't feel their toes.

They all ran inside into the heated house where Dave had set up the old heater that looked like a fire place. Dave helped them out of their wet shoes, jackets, gloves and hats. He then served up six steaming cup of hot chocolate, the girls and boys cheered as they all took their mug and sat on the couch.

Alvin flicked through the channels with his free hand, he had been about to pick a monster truck rally but instead settled on a peaceful Christmas movie. He claimed that it was because he was too tired to argue with them all about changing the channel but they all knew that deep down Alvin was a big softy for Christmas movies.

They all huddled together on the couch as they watched the movie. Both Eleanor and Theodore stared wide eyed at the screen in amazement as they watched Santa's reindeer pull in across the sky in his red sleigh. Their siblings smiled down at them; their innocence was adorable.

Soon enough both Eleanor and Theodore dozed off. Their heads touch as they leaned on each other.

The next pair to fall asleep was Jeanette and Simon. Jeanette had rested her head on Simon's shoulder; Simon adjusted to this and rested his head on hers as he dozed off too.

Alvin chuckled lightly at his brothers; they both wore very goofy expressions on their faces as they slept next to the ones they love. Alvin leaned back against the arm rest of the chair and was surprised to see Brittany snuggle up on his chest. He didn't know what to do; he most certainly wasn't going to wake her. YouNEVER wake a sleeping Brittany.

Alvin sighed as he looked over at his brothers sleeping with their counterparts, Alvin shrugged and settled down and eventually fell asleep. In the middle of his slumber he had wrapped comforting and defensive arms around Brittany who smiled smugly in her sleep.

About an hour later Dave came down stairs and smiled at the sight. He took the cups and sat them in the sink before grabbing a blanket from the dryer and draping over the kids as they slept. He then turned off the TV and the lights but he left the heater on for them.

"Goodnight, guys." Dave smiled before walking upstairs and tucking himself in before falling asleep himself.

Dave smiled in his sleep as he remembered the scene of his boys curled up with the girls; he was sure that that memory would stay with him forever.

* * *

**Awww well there's a little cute one!**

**I know it has been a while since I last updated but my internet connection was down because of the snow so I couldn't post anything and since my mum needed the charger I couldn't write anything either. **

**Anyway the connection came back and I have got loads of ideas for all of my overdue one-shots so they will be coming soon. Also don't be afraid to send in your ideas! **

**Please review! **


	5. Secret Santa Sort Out-Part One

Chapter 5: Secret Santa Sort Out

**Part One**

* * *

Simon sat at his desk; tapping his fingers on the wood. He had a thought provoking look on his face as he wondered what to presents to get everyone.

He sadly stared down at the small pile of money next to him, there wasn't enough there for everyone to get big presents and so some people would have to get very small presents that didn't cost much.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled as he slid off the chair and picked up the money. He began to count but when he got his total he wasn't pleased. "I only have twenty dollars and I have to get six great presents that top last year's. How can I do that?" Simon hid the money under his pillow before he walked over to the wooden bedroom door.

He scuttled down the hall and walked downstairs to see if either of his brothers had an answer to his problem. Simon walked into the kitchen; expecting to see his chubby little brother Theodore. No such luck.

Simon couldn't hear the muffled voices of cartoons through the wall; Alvin was gone too.

With a depressed sigh Simon hopped back upstairs and walked down the hall and back into his bedroom. He sat at the desk and switched on the computer before he began to click and search things. Suddenly Jeanette popped into mind and a wide smile spread across his face.

He began to message her about his problem and awaited her answer. After ten minutes she replied with:

'_I think we should do a Secret Santa this year. It'll be fun, we haven't done it before and we can set a spending limit.' _Simon kept re-reading it as he scratched his chin; a smile crept onto his lips as he nodded his head. He thought it was a great idea.

* * *

"What's 'Secret Santa'?" Theodore asked innocently as he stared up at Simon with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, what we're going to do it: Put all of our names into a hat and then that's how we'll determine who gets who. Then we will set the spending limit and that's that." Simon smiled as his little brother's face turned into a smile as he understood.

"I like that idea!" He called.

Alvin nodded along with Theodore "Yeah. For once I actually agree with you, Si." Alvin smiled as he punched his brother's shoulder gently. Simon still gave a weak smile and rubbed the spot where Alvin showed his "Affection".

"Right, everyone put their names in..." Simon looked around before resting his eyes on Alvin's cap. Said munk being completely oblivious to what was going on Simon took his chance. He snatched the red cap off of the munk's head and quickly motioned everyone to put their names in the hat.

Alvin looked around for his head as he looked around and felt his hair; the place where his beloved cap used to rest. He then glared at Simon as he handed everyone a sheet of paper with a name on it.

"Simon," Alvin growled dangerously as he snatched the cap from his brother and hugged it to his chest "Don't. Touch. The Cap!" With that Alvin fixed the red cap back onto his head and smiled proudly up at it; earning him a roll of the eyes from everyone.

"Ok, has everyone got a name that isn't their own?" Simon questioned as he looked down at his own slip of paper before tucking it into his sweater pocket. Everyone double checked before nodding their heads.

"Let's get started!" Jeanette said as she and both of her sisters left the Seville household.

"Well they're not wasting _any_ time." Theodore said as he scratched his head and looked down at his slip of paper.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Theo." Alvin said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder "They probably don't know what they are going to out and buy." Alvin then disappeared upstairs; most likely to play his video games.

"Well, unlike somebody," Simon looked over at the stairs and rolled his eyes "I'm going to go get started right away." With that Simon walked away to his lab which was actually the basement.

Theodore gulped lightly as he looked down at the name on the slip and sighed "How will I do this?" He said to himself as he jumped up onto the couch and folded the slip back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the cartoons; he hoped that one of his cartoons was stuck in the same predicament he was and that they could find a way around it. That was it!

Theodore began to think up an idea in his mind as a smile lit up on his face. He quickly jumped off the couch and scurried upstairs to where his oldest brother was.

He chapped loudly on the door and walked in. Alvin looked as if he was stuck in a predicament.

Seeing his little brother standing in the doorway Alvin quickly stuffed the little slip of paper under his body and smiled at Theodore as he lay down on his bed.

"Hey, Theo." He grinned. Before he could ask another thing Theodore sat at the foot of his bed.

"Got someone you're not particularly close with?" Theodore said with such accuracy. Alvin sat up in the bed and nodded slowly as he stared suspiciously at his brother. "Well I think I can take it off of your hands." Alvin smiled.

"Really? You'd do that...for _me_!" Alvin strangely sounded like Theodore and vice-versa. They stared at each other for a moment as they realised this.

"Um..." Theodore started but Alvin cut in.

"Let's just go back to our own personalities..." Alvin trailed as he scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.

"Anyway. I was wondering if we could swap the slips, no one would need to know!" Theodore said with a small grin; more pleading than asking.

"Yeah. Sure." Theodore smiled at his brother's answer. As they swapped the name slips Theodore found it all too weird and conniving.

"I can't do this..." Theodore retracted his arm and tucked the slip back into his pocket. Alvin shrugged but from the expression on his face he clearly didn't like his brother's sudden change in mind. "I'll talk to you later, Al." With that Theodore left the room; still with the burden in his pocket. He would just have to live with it and pray that he knew more about the person than he thought.

* * *

**End of Part One**

**Please read and review and hopefully I'll have the second part up soon! **

**Please keep those ideas coming! **

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
